Picking up the pieces
by Fullsteel
Summary: [SasuNaru, suicidal content.] Naruto has had enough and decides to take his own life, Sasuke reads the letter Naruto left and runs of to find Naruto before it's to late. Will he come in time to tell Naruto how he feel? EDITED!
1. Prologue

**AN:** Well, this is teh first SasuNaru fic I've _published._ I've a lot of other stories on the computer but it's up for the future to see if I will publish them too.  
This story formed in my head yesterday night (27/8 -06 00.30) after I had read a lot of suicidal fics and then I came up with the idea to write this story!

Please read and review.

**Warnings: **Rated M for suicidal content and content in late chapters that I can't reveal jet.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto the manga or the anime and not any of the characters included, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do only own the plot.

**More detailed summary: **Naruto has finally had enough of everyithing. He decides to take his own life so he writes a letter and then disappears to who know where? His friends finds his suicide letter which clears much things up for them but they're still shocked. Sasuke runs away to find Naruto, determined to find him before it's to late. WIll Sasuke reach Naruto in time to tell him how he feels or will Naruto die?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Picking up the pieces - Prologue**

_Hn, I don't know how to tell all of you everything in this single letter... It's hard and seriously, I'm scared. I'm scared of the future, or more likely, I was scared. Whole my life I've been hated, despised, abused. By practically the whole village population. Both mentally and physically. _

_But then, I can't blame those who has called me a monster, and I can't blame those who have been throwing rocks and other objects at me to hurt me, cause I know it's true as they say, I'm a monster, a demon who doesn't deserve to exist in such a beautiful and peaceful place like Konoha, a demon is supposed to be locked away from all people and that's why I decided to do this. _

_Yesterday I dropped my mask, it's shattered and I can't pick up the thousand bits of pieces to patch it up again, there's to many pieces and I'm confused. _

_It's better of this way, I'm better of, all of you're better of. No one could ever like a demon, you who have been my friends, I really appreciate you, you made me feel a bit more alive, but to tell the truth I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or well... Kyuubi is sealed within my body and therefor I became the one to blame. For everything bad. I became Konoha's official bad guy who everyone enjoyed throwing punches and hateful insults at, thinking at it I've been fed up with hate since the day I was born. _

_Well, now, when you've read this far I'm probably gone, don't be sad, I wanted to end it. To end my so called life, I've tried several times but the damn Kyuubi heals me, I don't know how many times I've cut my wrists up to see the blood flow and the see how the skin closes up and the only evidence that I cut myself is the dried blood on my arms. _

_This time, it will be different, I'll make sure that the damn fox can't heal me, I'm going to cause myself so much damage that it will be impossible to heal. I've already planned everything out. _

_Just forget I ever was there, it's for the best, because you never knew me, I'm not the cheerful, carefree loudmouth you thought you knew, that's my shattered mask. I'm miserable, pathetic and weak. I'm useless, an useless monster as they always said, their words were true... _

_Sorry, I couldn't keep my promise Tsunade. _

_Uzumaki Naruto, _

_and Sasuke... feel free to laugh your ass of, but since this is the last communication we will have I just have to say it... __Zutto ai shiteru. __Ai shiteru, Sasuke, forever. _

Sasuke's hands trembled when he had read the letter through, he had the rest of rookie-nine and Neji's team behind him and all of them had read the letter over his shoulder, they were all frozen in shock, why would Naruto...? He had always been so happy, he had at least seemed so happy... Was all that really fake?

Sasuke let out a choked sob and felt that tears was running down his cheeks, his dobe... No Naruto... Naruto was his... His best _friend_, no he was more than a friend, he loved Naruto. If he had told him that would Naruto have done this now? Sasuke dropped the letter and slowly turned around, he could only think about one place were Naruto would've chosen to take his life, he turned around so he stood face-to-face to the others, all of them was still in some kind of shock, and to see Sasuke cry and sob wasn't either something normal so that just made everything more unreal...

"It's not to late..." Sasuke whispered and strode through the group of people, "Ai... Ai shiteru... Naruto!" Sasuke yelled Naruto's name before he started to run, run as fast as he could.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted after him, "You don't even know where he is!"

Sasuke didn't listen to her, he knew exactly where Naruto was, The Valley of End. Where they had been fighting, where Sasuke thought he had killed Naruto. Where Sasuke had felt his heart break into thousand pieces but then had gotten help from Naruto to pick the pieces up again... Sasuke still owe Naruto... He would help him pick up the pieces from his shattered life, he wouldn't let Naruto die.

Sakura looked hopelessly at Sasuke's way as he ran out from the village into the rain, to tell the truth Sakura wasn't so upset about Naruto, she was more upset about Sasuke, she wanted him to come back and not go after Naruto.

Then Shikamaru spoke.

"I'm going after him." He said after regaining senses, "We can't just let him die."

The genins behind Shikamaru nodded in agreement. During this last months Naruto had become a valuable friend to all of them, someone they couldn't replace with someone else.

The only one who then didn't sprint away after Sasuke and Naruto was Sakura. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke liked Naruto more than her, and she also didn't want to believe that Naruto loved Sasuke. It was just **wrong.**

**'I... I hope he dies...!' **She found her inner self think as she clenched her fists, **'Then Sasuke will come back to me...' ** Sakura left Naruto's house open up, slowly she walked back to her home, there she would wait for Sasuke to return to her. Then Naruto wouldn't be in the way any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Well, what did you think?  
Please review, remember that a happy authoress updates more often!  
(And I have COOKIES for all REVIEWERS! ;D)


	2. Piece 1

**Edited version (Just for you _desolate butterfly_)  
**  
**A/N:** Oi, I'm sorry for the loooong delay on this chapter! .., ashamed  
I especially want to apologize to Cadoan who have been waiting for this!  
And I know I can have a few spelling errors.

**AND I want to thank _desolate butterfly _for her review, apparently I first forgot to put OOC in the warnings.**

**Warnings: **Language, blood, suicidal contents. **OOCness**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the anime/manga Naruto. I do only own the plot in this story.

_(Gives cookies to reviewers on the prolouge, I did promise,ne?)_

* * *

**Piece 1 **

Sasuke ran with such a speed he never knew he even had before, he flew through the forest as he kept getting closer and closer to the Valley of the End.

'Please, let me be there in time...' Sasuke thought desperately as he looked around himself, trying to sense Naruto's chakra, 'Naruto... Please, just wait... for me!'

Not many minutes later the forest started to clear out and Sasuke finally started to see the Valley, it was still raining when he slowed down and started to look around to see any signs of Naruto, he could barely sense him.

But no matter how much he looked he didn't seem to find him, he changed perspective and started looking up at the big statues of the 1st and the 2nd Hokage to see if he maybe was up there but no sign of him there either. Then Sasuke noticed something odd when he glanced over the lake. The color of the water in the lake was red.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped as he looked out over the lake only to see the blonde boy float in the water with blood flowing from deep gashes in his wrists. His usually tanned skin was now sickenly pale.

Sasuke ran out in the lake, he didn't care do gain chakra control so he just could run over the water even if it would have spared him some time, he just ran or rather swam out in the middle of the lake and got a grip around Naruto then swam up to the shore and got himself and Naruto up on the ground, Sasuke laid him down and looked at him.

The gashes along Naruto's wrists were bleeding really badly, but it wasn't enough with his wrists sliced up. He also had a kunai stabbed into his chest. Sasuke tried to keep himself from breaking down at the sight as he searched for a pulse, but he didn't find it. He had been to late... if he just had been a few minutes earlier... If he just had told Naruto about his feelings earlier... maybe he'd be alive.

Sasuke sat up and let out the most agonizing, painful and horrible scream anyone had heard. It was filled with so much pain that it caused the genins who wasn't far behind to feel like they wanted to throw up, worringly they looked at each other and immediately ran faster. And Sasuke didn't stop screaming. He just continued to scream and cry out his pain as he clung to Naruto's limb body.

"Naruto!" He screamed again and sobbed violently on top of Naruto, he could feel the presence of the other genins now but he didn't care about them, he wanted Naruto. He wanted to see Naruto smile, laugh or pout at him as usual, he wanted Naruto to be there and call him a bastard. He wanted Naruto to live!

The genins had in this moment managed to catch up with Sasuke and they all stood frozen a couple of metres behind Sasuke.  
Shikamaru gasped at the bloody sight of Sasuke on top of Naruto, he had a hard time trying to keep himself from breaking down like Sasuke but somehow he managed. Tenten had turned around and was crying with her face hidden in her hands. Neji stood by her side with a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort even if it didn't help. Ino stood by Hinata, both of them was in such a shock that they couldn't do anything but just look at Sasuke and Naruto. Kiba, Shino and Chouji stood by Shikamaru and also they was in such a terrible state of shock that they couldn't do more than stare. Everyone felt empty... The number 1 loud-mouth ninja wasn't supposed to be that quiet... He wasn't supposed to be dead.

And tehn there was Sasuke... Sasuke was screaming and sobbing as he in fury and sadness hit Naruto's chest. It was a heart tearing sight.

"N-no..." Ino finally managed to whispered and covered her mouth with her hands, "It can't..."

"WHY!?" Sasuke screamed, "Why?!"  
Sasuke pushed himself up so he sat over Naruto, with tears falling down his cheeks, he took a gentle grip around the kunai and pulled it out of Naruto's chest and looked at it, the blade still felt warm from being embedded into Naruto's chest... I had probably not been s long ago Naruto himself had stabbed it in.

"I'm coming Naruto." Sasuke then said softly with the blade pointed to his own chest and the genins watched in horror, "Just wait a bit…" He whispered as he was about to thrust it into his own heart, but something stopped him.  
A hand held Sasuke's wrist... Naruto's hand.

"…Naruto?" Sasuke said in a whisper and dropped the kunai which landed with a clattering sound "Y-you... B-but you..! Please, Naruto, stay with me, I-I l-love you!" Sasuke stuttered out and heavy tears got mixed with the rain.

"Sa...suke..." Naruto whispered and stroked his hand lightly against Sasuke's cheek, "I... sorry... didn't know... you could love... a monster like me..." He whispered and smiled sadly at Sasuke.

"You're not a monster..." Sasuke said, he was still sobbing, "You're Naruto, you're my Naruto…" He mumbled and hugged Naruto to make sure he was still there, then he pulled back and started to bandage up Naruto's wrists which was pretty useless, the bandages was wet and blood leaked through... But it was all he could do for the moment.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and he felt tears come flowing down his own face now, "I... I'm scared..."

"Sh… It's gonna be okay. Tsunade will fix it… You'll be fine." Sasuke said, he didn't know if it was to comfort Naruto or to just try to convince himself that it wasn't as bad as it was, he stood up and got Naruto up on his back, "Just hold on, you'll be fine." He said as steadily he could and swallowed before he started to run back the same way he had come from, he was stopped by Neji and Shikamaru who had managed to over come the shock a bit better than the others.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Shikamaru said questioningly when he got a grip around his shoulder, "Is he… alive?"

Sasuke just gave Shikamaru a short nod, he wasn't going to stop and chitchat in this situation, Naruto was bleeding and his pulse was really weak. Beside that, Sasuke was in a bad shock, "Go. Tell Tsunade to prepare for our arrival." He managed to tell Shikamaru and the other genins.

"Are you su-" Neji started but was cut of by Sasuke.

"Just go!" Sasuke shouted at them, making the other shocked genins jump in surprise, Shikamaru gave them a nod and all of them looked a bit hesitant at Sasuke and Naruto before they ran back against Konoha.

Then Sasuke started running too, he had to get Naruto in Tsunade's care as fast as possible, he wasn't going to let his Naruto die, not now, not ever.

If Naruto wouldn't make this then he would end his own life to, what could he live for if Naruto died? Never for Sakura anyway, Sasuke knew that she loved him, or she was rather obsessed with him and it wasn't anything Sasuke wanted... if the pink haired girl just could get that into her head!  
Sasuke shook his head a bit to get the thoughts out of his head and instead hurried back against Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I actually managed to finish chapter 1! 

Please review and there will be a chapter 2!

COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS! ;D

(**The edited things are the text pieces in the top with bold and underlined text**)


	3. Piece 2

**Picking up the pieces**

A/N: Ha! I managed to write a new chapter! Now I am on my way to get more inspiration, I have been drawing a lot lately and I guess that made me think about my writing istead... And now I am back with new powers! (Sasuke: ...Someone tie her down please.)

Well, this chapter isn't so good I guess... But it's better than nothing and it was needed, or else everything would happen to fast and I am trying to take it a bit slow. Don't wanna rush things.

**Warnings: **Not much more than blood and language. Ah, OOCness...  
**Disclaimer: **Nah, don't own Naruto. _Yet..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
It was late night and it had only been about 1 hour ago since Sasuke had managed to get Naruto back to Konoha. Luckily Shikamaru and the others had informed Tsunade about Naruto's bad condition so she was ready when Sasuke arrived. 

Tsunade had taken Naruto from Sasuke's arms and then hurried away with him. Sasuke didn't really know where, he could guess on the hospital but who knew.

Sasuke stared at his own hands which were covered in blood, Naruto's blood… There was so much of it, pretty much whole Sasuke were covered in his blood. His skin, his clothes, his hair. Sasuke doubted he would ever get away the feeling of Naruto's blood over his body, or the metallic smell.

In a way he felt guilty. Naruto's blood had been spilled because of him. Because of everyone. Naruto had decided to take his life and no one had even noticed that he was sad and depressed. No one had noticed that his smiles and laughs had become more and more empty for every time he laughed.

In others eyes Sasuke must have looked completely gone. He was just sitting in the corner of the couch and he was just staring at his hands with a sick fascination. The other genin's were also sitting in the same room, most of them talking lowly, trying to keep their hope up even if they hadn't heard anything from Tsunade since she in silence had taken Naruto with her.

"Sasuke-kun…" A voice said which pulled Sasuke out from his deep thoughts, he turned his head to face the owner of the voice. Beside him sat no other than Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't really want to talk with the pink haired kunoichi. Of all people Sakura was the only one who hadn't gone after Naruto to make sure he would be okay.

"I just wanted to say that if Naruto happen to… die… You tried your best to save him." Sakura said, apparently with fake sympathy about Naruto, "And you read it yourself, he wanted to die…" She then added in a hushed tone.

…

Sasuke blinked and stared blankly at Sakura, slowly registering what she had said. When he had had time to think over what she had said he felt how he started to boil inside. How dared she? How dared Sakura say such a thing?!

"What did you say?" Sasuke said in a so cold voice that it sent shivers down everyone's spines, "Sakura, what did you just say?"

Sakura opened her mouth but soon shut it again. She hadn't had a thought of that Sasuke would react that way, she had thought he would agree with her and let her comfort him. Making them get closer than before… Very stupid move of Sakura to think that way.

"You… How can you?" Sasuke said louder as he stood up and pointed accusingly at Sakura, "How in hell can you sit there and say he wanted to die?!" Sasuke shouted at the pink haired girl.

Sasuke raised his hand, ready to hit Sakura, she really deserved it but just as he was on his way to hit her someone grabbed his arm so he was unable to do anything, he looked back with an angry glare to see Shikamaru hold him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… I… I didn't mean it like-" Sakura stuttered out but she was interupted in her sentence.

Sasuke turned his head back to Sakura, "Shut up!" He shouted and tried to get away from Shikamaru's grip by twisting around, soon he had Neji holding his other arm, "DAMN IT! THE BITCH DESERVES A GOOD BEATING!" He yelled at top of his lungs.

Sakura was soon out from the house after seeing Sasuke's reaction, and well… The atmosphere wasn't welcoming since everyone had sent her killer glares after she had said that Naruto wanted to die.

"Calm down and sit." Neji said as he and Shikamaru let go of Sakura since she had left the house, "I know she deserve it, but think of Naruto."

"What do you think I am doing?!" Sasuke snapped but sat down and glared at Neji, "What in hell… Damn it… Naruto..." Sasuke trailed of and hid his face in his bloodstained hands.

Neji sighed lightly as he looked around at the others in the room.

Hinata were silently crying as Kiba held her in his arms, mumbling comforting words. Bu maybe Kiba wasn't the right man to comfort for the moment since the tears trailed down his eyes as well.

Shino didn't say anything, he just fiddled with his thumbs, showing that he was clearly worried and apparently a bit stressed out by the situation.

Tenten and Ino sat beside each other with empty looks in their eyes, then and then they looked at each other and tried to give the other some comfort by just giving a tiny smile, trying to say 'There's still hope'.

Chouji and Rock Lee sat in silence and was just looking around at the others as Neji did.

Then there was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had sat down beside Sasuke, who after his outburst at Sakura had broke down crying. Shikamaru may not be the best person at comforting others but he sat there and pat Sasuke's back with a troubled face expression.He was so not good at comforting... Especially not comforting Sasuke, who had known that Sasuke could be this emotional?

"Damn, damn, damn…" Sasuke mumbled and shook his head, "He'll die… he'll die…"

"Sasuke, you don't know that." Shikamaru said, "Naruto is a fighter… He won't give up just like that."

At that everyone mumbled tiny answers to support Shikamaru in what he had said… Even though all of them were very nervous about why Tsunade or anyone else hadn't come to tell them anything about Naruto.

Sasuke didn't answer at that he just sat there with hidden face, rocking himself back and forth, trying to concentrate on not throwing up, the smell of blood started to affect him. And it only grew stronger for every minute that past.

Just as everyone sat there in silence, wondering if Naruto would make it, the door opened up to reveal a bloody Tsunade, she had a serious face expression on her face and everyone stared at her with pleading eyes, wishing she had good news.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that was it!  
What did you think? Was it good, bad? (Please don't flame me, I'll just get pissed).  
Remember, **reviewers **get **cookies**! 


	4. Piece 3

**Picking up the pieces**

**A/N:** Hehe, I got an inspiration kick so I just had to write more and then I could update!  
I hope you all will find this chapter good and readable (Yeah, I am aware of my bad grammar).  
From now on I will start answering reviewers here in the story... Maybe not reviews with only "Please update!" or "Good!" But I find something I want to answer just check everytime I update. (btw, I'll only answer the reviews from last chapter... So on this I'll answer the reviews from chap 2 (or 3, depending on if you counted the Peolouge as a chapter.)

**Warnings: **Not so much to warn about... **Shikamaru: **Mendokuse... You don't have a clue what you're writing about in the story, that should count as a warning. **Fullsteel:**...You're right.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I'll probably never do.

* * *

**Answered reviews from last chapter!**

yaoi ad-ikt  
Ahaha, lucky me, I don't think you have to kill me! '  
Hehe, I also love depressing stories x3  
Of course you get a cookie, I only said that reviewers will get cookies and well, it was a bit harassing but it's a review after all! xD  
I will continue on the story!

silversnow10  
Hehe, it was impossible to not add the monster part in the letter x3  
Hm, I think I managed to update pretty fast this time, right?

Devil-Speaker  
Just read and you'll find out!

roboguy45  
I would happily have done that too, and I can promise that Sakura **WILL** pay for it sometime in the story. I can't wait to be mean to her!

Kairi and Cloud  
Hehe, good you like my reviewer cookies x3  
I'll try to do less cliffies, I seem to drive people mad with them, but well, here's an update!  
(Mhm, I should have let Sasuke beat her up but well... I guess that can be done later.)

trulywicked  
Yeah, sorry for the evil cliffie but I was pretty fast to update so just read to find out what's happening

* * *

**Piece 3**

It felt like time froze for a while. Tsunade didn't say a single word, she just stood there with a tired face expression. Everyone in the room stared at her with questioning face expressions. Was her silence good or bad?

After a while Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and stood up, "Why don't you say something?" He said in desperation, "Don't tell me he's… dead…" He added the last word in a whisper which made him wanna throw up. The thought of Naruto being dead was horrible.

"Sasuke… Naruto is alive, it took a hell a lot of my chakra and he was barely hanging on." Tsunade said and sighed heavily, "But he lost a lot of blood and we he'll probably need a transfusion(1). And we aren't sure if he'll survive."

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and sat down again, "Thank god… He's alive." He said to himself before he looked at Tsunade again, "What blood type does he need?"

"He is 0, meaning he can't take anything else(2)." Tsunade said and glanced over the young shinobi's, from what she knew none of them had 0… And no one of all others in the village wasn't probably willing to give blood to Naruto.

"I… I can give blood." Sasuke said, he had blood type 0, "You can take as much as you want, drain me if you have to." He then added in slight desperation. Sasuke really wanted to be to help for Naruto, he couldn't stand just sitting there any longer… He had already been in the couch for two long hours without doing anything and he was becoming really restless.

"You have 0?" Tsunade asked in surprise, she who thought he hadn't… But then a bigger part of the Uchiha family had been 0 types so it was natural, "Then we better go now, the faster he gets the blood, the better."

"Hey! What about us?!" Kiba suddenly asked as he stood up, "We have been sitting here and just waiting for two hours, do you expect us to sit here and just wait longer?!"

Tsunade stopped in tracks and sighed as she looked at the frustrated teen, then at everyone else, all of them looked at her with pleading eyes. Tsunade growled lightly but sighed in the end, "Alright, you can come, but we have to go now!" She said as she made her way out, everyone hurried after.

Sasuke looked up to the sky, it was dark. Probably because it was in the middle of the night but the dark clouds stopped the light from the stars and the moon to make it through. Heavy raindrops were still falling from the sky, making some of the blood on Sasuke wash away. But even if it looked like it was gone it still was burried into his skin.

'Naruto, just wait. I am on my way… You'll live. You have to live.' Sasuke thought as he hurried after Tsunade who walked fast against the hospital.

It didn't take long time for them to reach the hospital. As they entered Sasuke thought it was creepy, everything was so silent and dark, almost like someone had abandoned the place.  
Soon they stood in front of a door and Tsunade turned to the group behind her.

"Now listen to me, Naruto is in a very bad state so don't panic. Don't either stand around him cause he'll probably panic if he wakes up and please don't talk loudly, if you have the urge to talk keep your voices down." Tsunade said sternly, "Any questions?"

Everyone just shook their heads and then Tsunade opened the door and walked in.

Naruto was lying in a bed, his arms were bandaged up in thick layers and his chest also, where he had stabbed the kunai into his chest… He looked pale and his chest wasn't rising as much as it should be, even though he was hooked up to several machines, which helped to keep him alive.

"Sasuke, sit down beside Naruto." Tsunade said as she went into a room which were connected to Naruto's room.

Sasuke did as she said and sat down beside Naruto. He let out a little sigh of relief, it felt a bit better to see that Naruto at least was alive… That he was breathing.

Sasuke let his hand carefully run along Naruto's cheek, it was cold but it didn't matter as long as he was alive.

Tsunade came back into the room with another type of machine, which she place between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke could only guess that it was supposed to be used for blood transfusions.

"Well, Sasuke. You ready for this?" She asked and looked at the raven.

"Yeah, as I said it doesn't matter if you suck everything out from me… As long as he lives." Sasuke said and offered his arm to Tsunade who soon put a needle into one of his veins.

"I'll try to avoid sucking out all your blood. I don't think Naruto would appreciate that." Tsunade said gently as she put a needle into one of Naruto's veins before she started the machine, "This machine will take a certain amount of blood from you and transfer it to Naruto's body, it will eventually stop by itself when it decides that it can't take more blood from you without having complications."

Sasuke just nodded at that and looked at the small plastic pipe which red fluid slowly started to flow through, "Is it supposed to go this slow?" Sasuke asked with a hint of irritation in his voice, he wanted Naruto to get the blood faster.

"Yeah, otherwise you would probably be shocked cause of blood loss, I don't want two patients." Tsunade said simply as she pulled up the cover a bit more over Naruto, then someone knocked on the door and let himself in.

It was Kakashi who stood there, he looked drenched, apparently he had heard about Naruto when he was on his way back from a mission. How he had heard of it was a mystery.

"Is he okay?" Kakashi asked worryingly from the doorway as he panted slightly and looked at all the people in the room, his gaze stopped at Sasuke, "Are you okay?" He also asked then at seeing all blood.

"Naruto is pretty stable right now, and Sasuke is fine, it isn't his blood." Tsunade said and frowned at Kakashi, "I think you should sit down Kakashi, you look horrible."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Kakashi said and sat down beside the genin's in the room, he frowned as he looked around, "Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke flinched at hearing her name and he clenched his fists growling lightly.

"Mh, I wondered that too." Tsunade said and looked at Sasuke who looked ready to kill someone. He still had a big urge to beat Sakura up but he knew that Naruto wouldn't want that… Even if Sakura didn't care for Naruto, Naruto still wouldn't want Sasuke to beat her up.

"Sasuke… Calm down or you'll faint." Tsunade said with a frown before looking at the others, "What happened?"

Shikamaru sighed and opened his eyes, "Sakura tried to convince Sasuke that it wouldn't matter if Naruto died since he had written he wanted to die." He said and Tsunade and Kakashi frowned at that, "Sasuke was about to beat her up, but I and Neji stopped him."

"You shouldn't have stopped me, she deserves a beating." Sasuke growled, "How could she say that he wanted to die? How could she?!" He then repeated loudly as he looked at Naruto who didn't move a muscle.

"Naruto didn't want to die, that's a fucking lie, he just wanted to get away," Sasuke continued and felt tears escape his eyes once more, "And we were all to damn busy to notice how sad and lonely he actually was, we couldn't even see that all his happiness was fake… What kind of friends are we supposed to be"? He asked as he took a gentle grip around Naruto's hand and shook his head.

"I am so sorry Naruto…" He then mumbled and rested his head at Naruto's shoulder, "Sorry for everything..."

Sasuke couldn't help crying, he cried because he was angry and sad. Angry at himself for not seeing what Naruto had been forced to go through alone, and he was sad because Naruto almost had died.  
Only silence met Sasuke, no one had anything good to say for the moment. There was nothing to comfort with and they all knew that Sasuke was right.

"Sasuke… Don't… cry…" A weak voice said, next to Sasuke's ear after a couple of minutes.

Sasuke immediately sat up and looked at Naruto who looked up at him through halflidded eyes, with a tiny, tiny smile on his lips.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in a whisper as he stared at the blonde in the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhm, I know it's a weird ending on this chapter but well, it's not an evil cliffie! x3  
I want to thank for all reviews I've gotten and I hope I'll get more, cause you reviewers keeps my writing up!

And remember, **cookies **for **reviewers**! ;)

(1) - No idea what I am talking about, really xD  
(2) - Gah, I don't really know which bloodtypes that match with each other but in this story 0 can only take 0. No matter what it is in reality.


	5. Piece 4

**Picking up the pieces **

**A/N:** Yeah, I have become very fast at updating! (Maybe cause some reviewers almost scare me! XD) So here I give you chapter 4 of my story! I am not sure what purpose this chapter have, but at least I like it x3

**Warnings: **Hm, not much once more... Or well, I warn about my bad grammar!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto at this moment (Naruto is Sasuke's property!), and I'll probably never do.

* * *

**Answered reviews from last chapter! **

Ellacrain  
Well, you didn't have to wait so long :3**  
**  
roboguy45  
That would feel good, yeah. As I said, Sakura will be punished... when the time come.

Miyavi-Is-Spiggys  
Thank you very much, that's to a lot of help to my story!  
Hehe, I am pretty sure that I learnt that in bio too, or at least I was supposed to learn that but I didn't listen enough to my teacher. XD

yaoi ad-ikt  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry:panics:  
Don't cry, you can get... THREE COOKIES!  
Nice to know I am loved x3 

Ha! And you didn't have to kill me this time either cause I have become a fast updater!

Loveisharmful  
Haha, I am afraid some people will kill me if I keep the cookies XD  
And they're an effective bribe for people to review x3

Thanks for the review, and I believe that Sakura will get some kind of punishment in the future, don't know if it will be verbal or physical though...

Puddles-dono  
I know, I tend to write sad stories x3 But I just can't kill some characters like Naruto, then I would have cried while writing, well... I almost did when I wrote last time even if he's alive x3

trulywicked  
Hehe, then this update was fast too:3

Of course he's alive, I would go into depression if I killed Naruto, I think I would get so sad that I just would sit in my room and cry x3

Kairi and Cloud  
Phew, I was lucky to get it right in the story then :3

Aw, I went it through about 1 year ago, not that I remember anything... Just that we had to check what blood type we had. My poor finger hurt the whole day but I found out I am type B (Completely unnecessary information about me xD).

Raeshi

I know! Naruto is such a sweet guy, I made myself go "Awwww!" when I wrote the story x3  
And Sakura really deserves some beating, it seem very much people is with me on that x)  
Hehe, I knew they probably had other blood types but well, we just have to pretend they both are O types! X3

* * *

**Piece 4**

Sasuke blinked a few times as he looked at Naruto who looked at him through half lidded eyes with a small smile on his lips. Naruto must be one of the few people in the world who would be able to comfort in such a situation, while he himself almost had died he still had the strength to try and comfort Sasuke.

"Naruto… You…" Sasuke couldn't form a sentence for the time being, just seeing Naruto awake made him lose his speech, he was so relieved that he was alive an conscious, "Alive." Sasuke said in a whisper and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank god!" Kiba said loudly in the corner of the room as he let out a deep sigh he had kept in for hours, it had to be a good sign that Naruto was up, right?

Naruto blinked a few times as he slowly turned his gaze to the bunch of people along the wall. He opened his mouth in surprise at everyone there, had everyone been so worried that they had decided to come to the hospital?

"Naruto, just relax." Tsunade said from his left side, "You've lost a lot of blood and that's why Sasuke is giving away some of his blood to you."

Naruto turned his tired gaze to Sasuke again and then looked at the small plastic pipe which transferred Sasuke's blood to Naruto.

"Everyone was worried about you." Sasuke said softly and smiled a bit, 'Well almost everyone…' He added in his thoughts but kept it to himself cause he didn't want to tell Naruto what Sakura had said about him dying.

"You… give me blood?" Naruto asked weakly and looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. He was touched that there was someone who was willing to do such a thing for him.

"Of course I do, I can't let you lie there half empty, right?" Sasuke asked a tiny bit jokingly and Naruto smiled a bit at that as a tear ran down his cheek.

"… Thank you." He said in a whisper as more tears started to make trails down his face, "Thanks, all of you…" He then said and looked at the ones in the room.

Sasuke shook his head and wiped away the tears from Naruto's face, "Don't thank us. We don't deserve it." He then said and swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Naruto with guilt and painfilled eyes.

"Sasuke… You saved me…" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke, he lifted his arm and barely touched Sasuke's cheek, "Why wouldn't I thank you?"

"Cause… I didn't notice anything wrong… I should have noticed." Sasuke said and once more he failed to keep the tears inside, "Damn… I could have helped you."

At hearing the two teens talk, Tsunade decided that they deserved some privacy. Shikamaru had let her see the letter so she had seen that Naruto had written that he loved Sasuke, and by Sasuke's way of acting she could guess that the feeling was mutual.

She walked past the genin's (and Kakashi) and opened the door, she just had to give them a short glare and everyone hastily excused themselves to Naruto and Sasuke before disappearing out from the room.

Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other in silence after everyone else had left the room. Eventually Sasuke closed his eyes for a while and ran a hand through his now very dirty hair.

"Sasuke… I am very sorry." Naruto suddenly said sadly and looked at the end of the bed, he felt guilty about making everyone worried, "First now I get how selfish I was, when I tried to… you know."

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched Naruto's guilty face expression, "Hey…" He said softly and looked at Naruto, "I guess we both have to apologize… I am sorry too, Naruto. For not noticing anything, and for keeping my feelings inside." Sasuke said and stroke away some hair from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiled lightly and took a gentle grip around Sasuke's hand, "I didn't really make it visible so I understand why no one noticed… I shouldn't have been keeping my feelings inside but I… I was to proud." Naruto ended his sentence and looked tiredly at Sasuke who only nodded in response.

They were silent for a while until Sasuke decided to speak, "Maybe you should rest or something… I don't know how much blood you lost but there was a lot in the water and everything on me…" Sasuke silenced and couldn't help look at himself once more. Most blood on his skin were gone but the blood in his clothes would probably never go away.

"Sasuke… I am a fast healer." Naruto said and glanced at Sasuke who still was looking at himself, "I guess that's the positive thing about Kyuubi." He then added and shrugged.

Sasuke snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Naruto talk to him, so the kyuubi made Naruto heal faster… Then there was a good explanation behind why Naruto had been able to take so much damage when they had fought at the valley, years ago.

"And I am not so tired any longer… I guess your blood is making it's purpose." Naruto said with a smile on his lips but he soon got a frown on his face and looked thoughtful, "… Where was Sakura earlier? I don't think I saw her here…"

Sasuke opened his mouth but didn't say anything. What could he say? Naruto would probably feel extremely hurt if Sasuke told him what Sakura had said and how she had acted. But Sasuke didn't want to lie either, cause Naruto would eventually get to hear about what Sakura had been up to.

"She… Naruto… She… You see… You know Sakura think she is in love with me and… It seem she kinda got… crazy." Sasuke tried to explain in a good way but he was nervous over Naruto's reaction, "She… She thought she would get a better chance with me if you died." Sasuke then blabbered up and looked at Naruto who looked pretty confused and hurt. Who wouldn't feel hurt after getting to know that one of the people you have liked in years practically wanted to see you dead?

"I see…" Naruto said sadly after a while and Sasuke almost regretted saying anything at all about Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and rested his head on Naruto's bed and then looked into his eyes, "Don't care about what she think." Sasuke then said and reached out to Naruto with his free hand, "She's probably disappointed about me being in love with you." He then added with a small smile.

Naruto snorted and smiled back, "I guess you're right… Yeah… I don't care." Naruto said after a while and closed his eyes with a light sigh but opened them up after just a minute, Sasuke just watched Naruto in silence.

Naruto suddenly got a little smile on his lips and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Come closer…" He whispered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow but pushed himself closer to Naruto, "Closer…" Naruto repeated, still with that smile on his face. Sasuke got what he was up to and soon he also had a smile on his face and continued to come closer until their noses were touching.

"Know what?" Naruto whispered, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath against his face. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's question and smirked lightly, he was practically half laying over the bed and Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto then said softly and Sasuke replied by leaning in the last centimeters to close the tiny gap between the two, he let his lips brush against Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. After a while they parted and Sasuke were smiling as he looked at his blonde.

"I love you too." Sasuke then said and then snorted, "That was definitely better than the first one."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's first sentence but looked a bit confused at the other thing Sasuke had said… Then it suddenly hit him, he had meant the accidental kiss when they were 12 years old.

Naruto couldn't help laughing a bit at that before he looked at Sasuke, "You're right, this one was a lot better."

"Wanna try it again?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he moved in closer to Naruto who just smiled and made some space to Sasuke in the bed before they kissed again.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was chapter 4! I guess this could be an end for the story... It would be a pretty fitting endinf but I haven't punished Sakura yet and I can't stop writing now! x3  
Have you noticed that my chapters are starting to get longer and longer? Hehe, I'll have to set a limit soon, or else the chapters will be about 4000 words long. Gah, I already have problems with my otehr SasuNaru story "The Rehabilitation Center", I am forcing myself to do chapters which are about 3000 words long, that's minum. 

**Reviewers **get **cookies! **Don't forget that!


	6. Piece YAOI

**Picking up the pieces**

A/N: Hello there! Thought it was time for an update, even though it wasn't a long time since I updated last time... I am not sure how often I'll update for now, I am starting to feel down. And then I usually lose my creativity and inspiration. (Damn school, I hate school, I despise school! Yeah, school makes me feel down.)  
But I'll try to do my best and update as often as I can, cause I really feel like continuing the story.

This chapter is simply about one thing: **yaoi, boyxboy action**, **SasuNaru, lemon**. If you don't like to read real yaoi then I suggest you to just wait for next piece (chapter). Cause this is more like a bonus, nothing important happens. Or well... It depends on what you think is impoirtant! x3  
**But I think it's worth to read, even if I admit I am not the best lemon writer.**

**Warnings: **Lemon, Sasuke and Naruto goes naughty! Uhm, I think I can mention that I am not the best at writing lemons so please don't flame me about it. I don't think I'll be able to handle bad critique for the moment.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. (**Sasuke: **Hey, I own Naruto!)

* * *

**Answered reviews from last chapter!**

nanoSaby5  
Always fun to hear that someone loves the story and thanks for the encouragement :3  
I hope you'll like this chapter.

trulywicked  
Hehe, I'll put that on my "How to punish Sakura"-list x3  
I am also an Itachi fangirl, you gotta love him 83 And I am not sue who will punish Sakura, probably Sasuke...

yaoi ad-ikt  
Hehe, seem someone is happy about getting 3 cookies xD :gives three more:  
Damn, I'll be out of cookies if I keep this up...  
You know, I think you are one of my favorite reviewers, you have harassed me but I like you. I really appreciate your reviews. 8  
Sorry, this update took a longer than the others x3

Mighty Dragon  
I am not sure if she'll die, I think that Naruto would get sad, even if she has treaten him like trash in my story... But it's up for the future, maybe I'll kill her when the time comes x3

Raeshi  
Hm, I am not sure who's gonna punish Sakura but I think it will be Sasuke, maybe Naruto will have some part of it but I like the idea of Sasuke standing up for Naruto and giving Sakura a real beating or something, but that'sup for the future, thanks for your review:3

roboguy45  
Haha, yeah, I am also happy. Sasuke and NAruto are liek made for each otehr and Sakura deserves eternal pain! X3

silversnow10  
Hehe, I'll add that to my "How to punish Sakura"-list! x3

Devil-Speaker  
Yeah, they certainly did! SasuNaru equals love :3

Kairi and Cloud  
Hehe, my cookies seem to be very popular these days x3  
I promise I'll think of a good way to punish the pink monster!

Jyra  
Thanks, it's really fun to hear that :)

* * *

**Piece yaoi (BONUS)  
(If you don't like lemons just wait for next piece... You wont miss anything. Or well, depends on if you like lemons ;3)**

Sasuke smirked as he for the second time kissed Naruto. This time he put some more passion and feeling into it. After a while Sasuke carefully licked Naruto's lower lip and the blonde opened his mouth a bit at the same time as he let out a moan. Sasuke took his chance and let his tongue slip into Naruto's mouth to make it a French kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke's tongues met and they had a tongue wrestle, fighting over dominance. After a while Naruto eventually gave up on the tongue wrestling and let Sasuke explore his mouth and play around with his tongue, it felt a bit weird but still good. And Sasuke had a nice taste to him, Naruto couldn't describe it but it was nice. Sasuke thought the same about Naruto.

After a good 5 minutes they parted from each other to get air. Both of them looked into each others eyes, both had a need for each other at the moment. They wanted to feel, to touch. Skin against skin, lips against lips.

Well, soon Naruto started to pull at Sasuke's bloody shirt. And Sasuke smirked as he started to take of the shirt, but he soon noticed that it wasn't possible to take it of when they both were hooked up to the "blood transfuse"-machine.

Sasuke stopped in tracks and frowned, how in hell would this go?

"Damn." Naruto muttered as he noticed what the problem was but soon his eyes lit up and he smirked as he reached for Sasuke's weapon pouch and soon held a kunai in his hand, "I hope you don't mind." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"It's destroyed anyway," Sasuke said and just smirked back as Naruto cut through the thin material of Sasuke's shirt, as soon as Naruto had cut through the shirt, Sasuke just threw it on the floor.

He also let his headband join the ripped shirt.

Sasuke leant in to kiss Naruto again and this time he could feel Naruto's hot skin against his own skin. As they continued kissing more clothes and other stuff fell to the floor. Shoes, weapons, shorts, pants… Soon both Naruto and Sasuke only had their underwear on.

Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's neck and then down his collarbone. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands explore his back as he himself continued his kissing, and he slowly made his way against Naruto's lower regions. Naruto gasped as Sasuke started to place feather light kisses around his bellybutton where the seal was.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he lightly stroke his hand outside Naruto's boxers, causing Naruto to utter a low whimper at Sasuke's teasing. Hearing Naruto whimper just made Sasuke more turned on and he continued to stroke Naruto's now harder erection.

"Damn… teasing…" Naruto managed to stutter out between his moans.

Sasuke just continued to smirk as he crawled up so his face was in the same level as Naruto's and then he kissed him again, at the same time as his hand continued to slowly torture Naruto who moaned into the kiss.

"You want me to stop teasing?" Sasuke asked in a low whisper after they had parted from the kiss.

Naruto just nodded with half lidded eyes as he squirmed under Sasuke who continued his teasing, slowly driving Naruto crazy. Naruto wanted more than just a teasing hand outside his boxers. He wanted more than just Sasuke's hand. He wanted whole Sasuke.

"Tell me what you want then." Sasuke whispered and almost purred into Naruto's ear, Sasuke really enjoyed the situation. To be on top of Naruto and have the control was really satisfying. Of course it was more to it than control, he loved Naruto and just looking at the moaning blonde made Sasuke get hard.

"I… I want you to…" Naruto trailed of as Sasuke started rubbing his erection a bit harder, Naruto gasped at the touch and moaned again.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked before he bit at Naruto's neck with just enough pressure to leave a mark on him for a while.

"For God's sake, I want you to fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto managed to say straight out to Sasuke who now smirked widely as he started to remove the blushing Naruto's underwear. That was precisly what Sasuke wanted to hear.

"Looks like someone is excited." Sasuke said teasingly to Naruto as he threw down Naruto's boxers to the floor and then started to remove his own boxers, leaving both of them naked.

Naruto snorted as he looked back at Sasuke with a smirk, "It seem I am not the only one." He said as he looked down at Sasuke's hard-on.

"Well, Naruto… We have to fix it somehow." Sasuke said as he leant forward and kissed Naruto once more, "Or what do you say?" He then asked in a whisper.

"Yeah… Have to do… something…" Naruto replied as he panted, Sasuke just smirked but soon he got a frown on his face… Something was missing.

Sasuke closed his eyes and swore under his breath as Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked as Sasuke opened his eyes.

"We can't do this without lube." Sasuke simply said and then Naruto opened his mouth… Sasuke was right, that would only be uncomfortable and it would probably hurt.

They didn't move for a while, Sasuke looked frustrated and Naruto tried to think. Suddenly it hit him and he smiled a bit as he took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto and looked questioningly at him.

Sasuke first understood what Naruto was thinking when he put Sasuke's fingers in his mouth and made sure to leave as much saliva on them as possible before he took them out from his mouth and looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"You think that will work?" Naruto asked with an innocent look on his face and Sasuke's earlier annoyed face expression had turned into a smirk, and he nodded at Naruto.

"You sure are creative." Sasuke said as he started to place himself in a good position, "You sure you want to do this?" He then asked as he looked Naruto straight into his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke, "Would I have told you to fuck me if I didn't want to do this, Sasuke?" He asked and he only earned a short smile from Sasuke who shook his head a bit.

"This may feel a bit strange, but I have to loosen you up…" Sasuke then said and Naruto just nodded as he then felt one of Sasuke's fingers enter him. (Hehe, sounds like Sasuke knows what he's doing.)

Yeah, strange was the word. Or well, Naruto didn't really know how it felt. It felt nice in a strange way but at the same time it was very uncomfortable to feel Sasuke's finger go in and out… Not that it hurt or something, it just was plain weird. The feeling was nice in an uncomfortable way. Okay… That must have sounded strange.

After a while Sasuke added a second finger, which only made everything feel more weird. But after Sasuke had been thrusting his fingers in and out for a while Naruto started to enjoy the feeling more and more for the time that went by.

When Sasuke entered with a third finger he hit a certain spot as he thrust the fingers in and it caused Naruto to gasp and then moan as Sasuke continued to hit the same spot over and over again.  
Sasuke smirked as Naruto moaned loader and after a while when he himself felt that he had to do something before he would explode he stopped and looked at Naruto who was panting.

"Still sure?" Sasuke asked and hoped Naruto still was in for it. Or else Sasuke would have to take a long and cold shower, "It might hurt."

"Fuck the pain and fuck me." Naruto just replied and put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

With Naruto's reply Sasuke slowly pushed himself into Naruto who whimpered a bit, maybe Naruto was a bit to dry but well, it was to late to change that now. Sasuke took a deep breath as he suddenly thrust the whole way in, causing Naruto to let out a short scream as his nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before he carefully started to move out a bit before he slowly pushed himself in again, "Just tell me to stop if it hurts to much." He then said as Naruto panted with closed eyed.

"I… I wasn't ready, that's all." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, "Continue… Please…" He then added with pleading eyes.

Since Naruto still wanted to do it Sasuke continued. He started to thrust in and out in a pretty slow pace, he wanted to do it faster but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Naruto.

For a while they continued like this, slow and safe but then and then Naruto grimaced in pain. For the moment Naruto felt a mix of pleasure and pain, but the pain level was a slight bit higher than the pleasure.  
After a while Naruto let out a weak moan as he pushed against Sasuke's hips, "Sasuke… faster…" He mumbled since he though the earlier slow pace just hurt, maybe it would feel better if it was faster.  
Sasuke did as Naruto said since he himself wanted it.

Sasuke panted as he continued to thrust in and out from Naruto, then and then he hit the same spot he had done earlier and it caused Naruto to let out loud moans, this time only from pleasure. Most pain had disappeared.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said hoarsely as he trusted harder and faster, he could feel that he was on his way to reach his climax, and by the load moans escaping Naruto he could only guess that Naruto also was close, very close. To help Naruto come, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection with one hand and started to pump it in the same pace he was thrusting.

"Ah! …Sa… suke!" Naruto stuttered out as he felt how close he was to coming, he let out a load moan as Sasuke then hit the spot again and it felt like it took an eternity before he could feel how he stiffened and not many seconds later Naruto let out a shout as he cum in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke continued to thrust for a couple seconds before also he cum, inside Naruto, with a load moan.

Not many seconds later both of them sank down in exhaustion. Sasuke was laying sprawled over Naruto who just laid there and tried to gain his breath. That had been so good but it had been over to fast. Both of the teens had liked to continue for a while but well, their bodies had had the final word.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's chest and looked at him.

"How are you?" He asked after a while, he had almost forgotten about Naruto being hurt.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with a light smile on his face, "I am fine, really... As I said, I am a fast healer..."

"Good." Sasuke simply replied as he pushed himself up from the bed and sat up at the end... He looked at himself, Naruto and the bed, everything was a real mess.

Sasuke sighed as he bent down and grabbed his ripped shirt from the floor. He used it to at least clean up a bit, then he threw it to Naruto who did the same thing, before he threw it in a trashcan.

All of a sudden a knock was heard and both Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, they had totally forgotten about everyone else!

"Shit!" Sasuke said and looked around, he would have run away if he could have... But he was still giving blood to Naruto.

"Kids, we're coming in!" Tsunade said from the outside and the two teens in the bed saw with fear how the handle slowly went down.

"NO!" Both of them shouted as Sasuke pulled the cover over them and then the door opened up.

* * *

**A/N:** So... it wasn't that bad, huh:'3  
This is only like me 3rd lemon, actually my 2nd lemon that is published... (My first is in my KakaSasu fic Forbidden.)  
Well, As I mentioned earlier this chapter isn't really needed but I thought it had to happen!

Remember, **reviewers **get **cookies**! 


	7. Piece 5

**Piece 5**

**A/N: **Hey, I am sorry for the delay on this chapter!  
But as I mentioned in last chapter I feel bad over school and I tend to get depressed about it sometimes but I'm forcing myself to write, cause all good reviews I get make me feel better about myself. Otherwise I am usually just thinking I am worthless, I have always been very insecure of myself. And I can say as much as it is mostly my "friends" fault, it isn't fun to be treated like trash everyday you are in school. And on top of all this crap my dog recently died, and he was my best friend so I feel even worse now, but I thought you deserved a new piece so I made it, not sure it's so good but it will have to do, I may edit later.

Thanks for keeping my spirit up, lots of love to you all!

**Warnings: **… No warnings for this chapter, maybe some language and OOCness but otherwise it's only my bad grammar to warn about.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto, and if I did I'd probably give him away to Sasuke! x3

* * *

Answer for reviews on last chapter! (God, thanks for all reviews!) 

Cadoan:  
You aren't an awful person and don't feel guilty, I feel guilty for not writing for a long while :o  
Hehe, jag går också over till svenska :P  
Självklart minns jag SasuNaru-kulten:D Det var ju du, jag, ChibiHannes och Shazan på ett hörn! Låt oss frälsa världen med SasuNaru!  
Jag ska allt försöka straffa Sakura på ditt sätt, eftersom du kom med original förslagen! 8)  
Och jag ursäktar än en gång den sena fortsättningen :'3

nanoSaby5:  
Thank you very much :3  
Hope you like this chapter too, even if it isn't as good as last one :'3

Yueli  
Haha, you'll get cookies X)  
Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

ellacrain:  
Hehe, fun to know you loved it ;3  
I am sorry for the delay on this chapter x.x

yaoi ad-ikt:  
Hehe :3  
Well, tips for writing lemons… I am not really sure what to suggest X3 Maybe to read many lemons to get ideas and improve the writing, that's basically what I have done… :3

Hehe, sure you don't want any more cookies? I have a lot of them:throw cookies: X

Yeah, school is evil : But it's better now, at least is a bit less stress in school.  
I am sorry for updating really slow this time, I have had some problems at home lately so my inspiration has kinda been… on vacation x,x

(it's okay, about the harassing X3)  
Yeah :) That could be a good way, I'll see where the story heads!  
Thanks for your really long review 8)

Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames:  
Sorry for the late update and I promise I'll punish Sakura 8

trulywicked:  
Hehe, I like that too :3 Thanks for the review.

Raeshi:  
Yeah, I have to agree on the ending being good, actually one of the best endings I have had on a chapter X3 Sorry for the late update x,x

animekimi:  
Read and find out :) But Sakura won't appear again for next chapter :3

Nusku  
Dirty, dirty X)  
I can't promise I'll skin her alive but I can promise she'll be punished x3  
And sorry for my late update x,o

robstar4ever  
Of course it's gone me more x3 I plan to close this fic soon but I can almost give you a 100 promise that I'll make a sequel! And you'll see Sakura get punished ;3

SassyOMG2282  
Hehe, sorry for the late update.

silversnow10  
Aw, I used to be that way too, you should see me when I write lemons, I get all red and so on, or well, I am getting better at handling it xD

msmf2  
:gives cookies. A LOT of cookies!:  
Sorry for the very late update x,x

Kairi and Cloud  
Thanks for the review :  
And yeah, lemons make the world a better place :3 And I can make sure Sakura will be punished soon!

loveisharmful  
Haha, I'll try to keep my cookies to myself if it's possible X)  
I am sorry for the late update x,o

Firework  
Yeah it will be, and I have the poor boys destinies in my hands X3

Mighty Dragon  
Hehe, thanks 83

Pirates VS Ninjas  
Thanks :3

* * *

**For you who didn't read last chapter it can be a bit confusing now in the beginning so I'll tell you shortly what happened in chapter YAOI.**

**Sasuke and Naruto had sex, that's pretty much what the whole chapter was about and well… In the end when they're finished, but naked, in the bed, someone knocks on the door. Naruto and Sasuke had completely forgotten about Tsunade and the others.**

"**Kids, we're coming in!" Tsunade said from the outside causing both teens to look at the door in terror.**

"**NO!!" Both of them shouted as Sasuke fast as hell pulled the cover over them before the door opened up. **

And that's where it ended so now I'll continue!

The door opened up and Tsunade stepped in, followed by all the others who still had decided to wait to look after Naruto. All of them including Tsunade froze when they noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were lying in the bed… Apparently naked, Tsunade just begged that Sasuke only had removed his shirt because of all blood.

"Don't tell me you…" Tsunade trailed of as she looked at the two teens who both blushed furiously, then she looked down to the pile of clothes on the floor… Two pair of boxers on top. This only could mean one thing.

"You just had sex, hadn't you?" Tsunade asked in a horrifying neutral voice that just made Sasuke want to disappear from the room. The worst thing was that all of their friends stood in the background and stared at them. It was so embarrassing that they just wanted die!

"Tsunade-baa-chan… We can explain-", Naruto started nervously and tried to smile sheepishly but he was soon cut of by Tsunade.

"I don't need an explanation; I am not stupid you know." She said neutrally before piercing her eyes into Sasuke's eyes, "But you, Sasuke." She said with a voice smooth and soft as silk which sent shivers along Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke stubbornly looked straight back at her, not showing his fear for the scary woman, "What?" He asked after a while with fake confidence.

"Explain to me… How you think it's good for a severe injured patient to have sex?" Tsunade asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sasuke just looked at her with half open mouth for a while, until he eventually cleared his throat and put on his stone face, "The patient was in need of releasing some tension." Sasuke then said simply as if he was the doctor. He could hear Kakashi let out a snort in the background. Oh my, they would NEVER hear the end of this…

Tsunade glared at Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto said, "I'm really relaxed now, thanks to Sasuke!"

In the background it now was Kiba's turn to try to stifle a laugh at Sasuke and Naruto's tries at avoiding Tsunade's rage. But apparently it just made the Hokage grow more irritated.

"I would strangle you-"

"What?! I am injured!" Naruto said loudly and stared at Tsunade with fear, "And Sasuke saved me! You can't strangle us, it would be homicide!"

Tsunade just glared at them for a good minute before her lip started to twitch and soon after that she turned around and started shaking. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at their Hokage with questioning face expressions, what was she up to know? She couldn't be that angry at them, right?

"Tsunade… You… Okay?" Naruto asked slowly as he looked at the twitching Hokage.

"You two are… unbelievable!" Tsunade choked out as she let out a loud laugh and shook her head, "So unbelievable!"

Naruto opened his mouth and just looked at Tsunade while Sasuke just sank down on top of Naruto and muttered something about killing Tsunade in near future. What was so damn funny about this situation? To Sasuke and Naruto it simply was horrible and they couldn't even run away. Or well, they could… But neither of them wanted to run through the hospital naked.

Even though Sasuke had turned his head to look at Tsunade with a piercing gaze she still didn't stop laughing. And he had even brought out his sharingan in pure irritation.

If Tsunade wasn't their Hokage he would have torched her several minutes ago.

"It isn't funny!" Naruto growled when he once had grown tired of Tsunade's laughing, and he was also starting to feel annoyed over everyone else standing behind her and just staring, "Get out from here, we want to get dressed!" He then said and pointed at the door.

"You should have thought of that before you took them of!" Tsunade said and let out a final laugh, "God, kids these days are stupid… Why didn't you lock the door?" She then said and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"We can't exactly move from each other!" Sasuke snapped and brought his arm up to prove his point. Right, Sasuke still gave Naruto blood.

"Right, right…" Tsunade said and shook her head lightly as she headed up to the irritated couple in the bed and soon they were freed from the blood transfusing machine, "If you have the energy of having sex I don't think you need more blood, Naruto." She then said a bit amused as she backed away from them.

"Just get out!" Naruto roared as he grabbed the kunai he earlier had used to cut through Sasuke's shirt, apparently everyone noticed that now was a good time to leave so they quickly left the room and Tsunade closed the door behind them.

As fast as everyone had left the room Naruto dropped the kunai, it landed with a clattering sound at the floor. The two teens just looked at each other for a while. Then Sasuke let out a moan as he leant back to the end of the bed so he was sitting in front of Naruto, who let out a deep sigh.

"… Whole Konoha will know about this tomorrow." Sasuke stated with a muffled voice as he covered his bright red face with a pillow.

"We're so screwed!" Naruto exclaimed and looked at Sasuke, "Your fan girls will kill me when they find out!" He then said, he could just imagine the whole female population of Konoha chasing him through town.

Sasuke sighed and looked up from the pillow, "I won't let anyone hurt you." He tenderly said as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek, "But now we should get dressed again."

Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile and nodded, both teens started to get their clothes back on. Sasuke swore under his breath as he picked up his ripped shirt, Naruto just looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"Do you know what all girls will do if I go outside without my shirt?" Sasuke asked darkly as he slumped down on the bed, beside Naruto.

"Eat you up, at least that's what I would do." Naruto said and smirked as he rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed, but it was probably partly true, they'd at least drool on him…

After just sitting on the bed for a few minutes more a knock was heard on the door and not much later Tsunade called, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Both Naruto and Sasuke called back and soon Tsunade was inside the room, but luckily enough it was only Tsunade this time.

"I just came to tell you that you'll have to stay the night at least, Naruto." Tsunade said and she could see how Naruto was on his way to protest nut she stopped him before he had the chance to talk, "And Sasuke can stay with you. I know you're a fast healer thanks to Kyuubi but I want to make sure nothing is wrong."

Naruto sighed and shrugged, "Sure."

"And Sasuke! Try to not do anything more with him during the night." She added with an amused smile as she turned of the lights, "Good night you two." She then said and left the room, leaving both of the teens blushing again.

Sasuke sighed and lay down, maybe it would be best to get sleep when they had the chance, who knew what kind of reactions they would meet tomorrow.

"Night, Naruto." Sasuke said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Naruto just sighed and gave Sasuke a short kiss before he pulled the cover over them again, "Good night, Sasuke." He said.

After that it didn't take the two teens long time to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said in the beginning I am sorry for the long delay on this chapter, but I am not feeling so good right now. I promise I'll try to update faster but I have to get some time to think about some things... Hope you all understand, keep reading!

And I am still saying this, **reviewers **get **cookies**!


End file.
